1. Field
The general inventive concept relates to an organic light emitting diode display.
2. Description of the Related Art
An active matrix organic light emitting diode display includes an organic light emitting diode with an anode, an organic emissive layer, and a cathode, and a thin film transistor and a wire for driving the organic light emitting diode. Holes and electrons are injected into the organic emissive layer from the anode and the cathode, and are combined with each other therein so as to generate excitons. When the excitons drop from an excited state to a ground state, energy is generated to emit light. The organic light emitting diode displays an image based on the emitted light.
The above information disclosed in this Related Art Section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.